Last Will and Testament
|location = Merhojed |quest_giver = Vincent of Merhojed |previous_quest = Pestilence Mightier than the Sword |reward = Silver ring 50 (give Elijah the will OR 175 (give priest the will) 300 (tell Vincent that you delivered the will.)|skill_checks = Elijah|image1 = Last Will and Testament.png}}'Last Will and Testament '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It is given to Henry by Vincent of Merhojed during the Pestilence quest, provided Henry has learnt to read in ''Mightier than the Sword''. Synopsis Everyone deals with the approach of death in their own way. Some look for God's forgiveness, others try to do right by their loved ones, others to set their wordly affairs in order. Objectives *Take the will to the Sasau Parish Priest Walkthrough During Pestilence quest, Henry will speak to a sick Vincent, who will request his help writing a will and delivering it to the Sasau Parish Priest, Father Fabian. Henry will only be able to acquiesce if he can read. Once the will is written, Vincent will also give Henry a silver ring to prove that he is really working at an envoy. Once in Sasau, Henry can either give the parish priest the will as Vincent requested, in which case Fabian will take the will and reward you with 175 for your trouble, and Elijah will be disinherited as Vincent wanted. Meanwhile, you'll get to keep the ring. Or, Henry can ask where to find Vincent's disowned son Elijah, who spends his days at the Tavern on the Green. Speak to the innkeeper, who will tell Henry he is sitting at one of the tables outside, or that he will be along at some point during the day (he usually arrives by the 17th hour). Speak to Elijah, and inform him that his father is at death's door. At this point, you can either allow yourself to be bribed for 50 so that Elijah can destroy the will and inherit everything, or you can convince him to go home and make peace with his father. Elijah's Stats If you convince Elijah to go home to say farewell to Vincent, he will immediately head back to Merhojed. Once you have obtained the cure in ''Pestilence'', speak to Vincent yourself, and tell him you have given him the will - even if you haven't, as he will give you another 300 . He is grateful that you tried to help and glad to see his son, but Elijah is not yet forgiven - one deathbed visit isn't enough to make up for a lifetime of mistreatment. If you didn't destroy it, you will still need to go back to Father Fabian to give him the will in order to complete the quest. Notes *''There are no map indicators to find Elijah.'' *''If you follow him, Elijah will indeed go home to Vincent.'' *''If you messed up the cure in Pestilence and Vincent succumbed to the plague, none of the dialogue changes, and Henry will still act as though he is alive, even telling Elijah to go and see his father.''Category:Side Quests